injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Erasmus Tycho (Warhammer 40,000: Chronicles)
|} "The Rage devours..." Erasmus Tycho is a playable DLC character in Warhammer 40,000: Chronicles, part of the Wave One downloadable content pack. Once deceased, one of the Black Rage's victims has returned from the dead under mysterious circumstances for reasons equally unknown. He is voiced by Jonathan Adams. Codex for Warhammer 40,000: Chronicles Biography Master of Sacrifice In the history of the Blood Angels, not a great many despair can rival the loss of Erasmus Tycho, the Captain of the Blood Angels' Third Company. Captain Tycho was an Astartes of unbreakable resolve and indomitable hope. His light shone so bright that he was rumored to become the next Chapter Master, succeeding Dante and being groomed by the grizzled veteran himself. For the universe's machinations, however, Tycho's path led to one of blood and pain. When Armageddon's second and third wars were fought, Erasmus was slowly bogged down and his mind took a great toll. It was not until Hive Tempestora that he finally succumbed to the infamous Black Rage, relegating him to the Death Company. In the Rage's throes, he met his death by waves of Greenskins whom he stalled long enough for the Imperium's forces to unleash a counterattack. Tycho's death was commemorated by the Blood Angels and went down as an unforgettable part of the Chapter's long history. Years after Armageddon, Blood Angel companies have reported a steady increase in sightings of a golden half-masked man battling against insurmountable threats in both savagery and stability. None within the Chapter knows how to react to this, yet they shall not tarry about this unexpected occurrence and let their hero be defiled by whoever stole his corpse... Wargear *'Blood Song': A terrifying combination weapon made for and wielded by Erasmus Tycho himself. It is a unique combination of a bolter and a meltagun which results in an effective weapon against virtually every known enemies of the Imperium. The weapon's bolter fires the exquisite Blood Shard rounds. *'Bolt Pistol': A standard-issue bolt pistol used as a sidearm by many Space Marines. Its small size hides the fact that it still fires explosive rounds that shatter enemy light armor in contact. *'Dead Man's Hand': A part of the Fallen Star's artificer armor is a powerful digital weapon which unleashes a small yet potent energy blast at close range capable of a Leman Russ. It requires some time to set up, but its power makes up for its shortcomings. Tabletop Model ''Warhammer 40,000: Chronicles'' Gameplay Character Trait Special Moves Throw Combo Breaker Clash Super Moves Character Select Screen Intro and Outro Intro Outro Ending Dialogues See Erasmus Tycho's dialogues. Customization Options Equipped by Default *Death Company Artificer Armor (Space Marine Power Armor) *Blood Song (Combi-weapon) *Phobos Pattern Bolt Pistol (Bolt Pistol) Achievements *'Dark Wrath of Righteousness': Win 100 Crusades as Erasmus Tycho. *'Return to Sanity': Complete Erasmus Tycho's Training mode. *'Sanguinary Redemption': Complete a WAAAGH! with Erasmus Tycho. *'Power of the Black Rage': In any modes, defeat 20 enemies while in Black Rage. *'Armageddon's Legends': Defeat Snikrot as Erasmus Tycho in Crusade. Trivia *Tycho is the first Blood Angel in Chronicles and the first DLC character to be unveiled for Wave One. He is also the second character to be canonically deceased in-continuity, the first being Grimskull. *Although he is non-canon to the already-non-canon video game, he is still considered one of the two Blood Angels to have been freed from the Black Rage. The other one remains to be Mephiston, who continuity-wise has always been the only one who defeated the affliction. *Contrary to what Armageddon's Legends may imply, Erasmus and Snikrot have never met or fought with each other. Their dialogue tells that they are aware of each other's presence, however. **It should be noted that they both fought in the second and third wars for Armageddon. *Tycho's power meter is the emblem for the Blood Angels' Death Company. *Tycho's default color scheme mixes both his old golden colors and the dominant black paint that he had in his time with the Death Company. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Jacky 50A Category:Males Category:Characters (Warhammer 40,000: Chronicles) Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Deceased